The Other Tiny Ball of Light
by Honey G
Summary: Aquela 'tiny ball of light' pode ajudar mais um Weasley… Gen!Fic pro II Chall de Ron Weasley e pro Ron!Fest, 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G**  
Título: **The Other Tiny Ball of Light**  
****Ship (personagens): **Ron/Percy**  
Gênero: **Gen, Family**  
****Itens usados: **sabedoria e amizade  
**Bônus:** gen fic e Everything do Lifehouse

* * *

A primavera estava no auge, mas o verão logo se aproximaria. O ar já estava quente, era difícil se vestir de preto com aquela temperatura, mas era preciso. Ron não podia imaginar outro cenário para o funeral de Fred: as flores nascendo em todos os cantos, o som de risadas infantis ao longe, o sol rindo para todos. Tudo lembrava Fred.

Era uma grande piada, um grande logro: fazê-los ficar de luto naquele dia que clamava por alegria. Ron sentia vontade de rir quando olhava para o irmão dentro do caixão. Rir era desrespeitoso, mas rir era a única coisa em que Ron pensava.

Aquele Voto Perpétuo idiota, todas as brincadeiras com a mãe, _"E nós somos o quê? Filhos do vizinho?"_… As aparições repentinas depois que aprenderam a aparatar, o livro que resumia o amor em doze dicas… Aquela loja fantástica, colorida e divertida, no meio daquele Beco abandonado.

A lápide de Fred era como aquela loja: destoava das outras por ser tão nova, tão bem cuidada, tão espirituosa, tão descontraída. Ron podia visualizar a diferença entre as lápides já que estava mais ao longe, afastado da família. A grande massa ruiva se dispersava pelo gramado, cada um com seus pensamentos, suas lembranças, sua dor, sua alegria.

_**You are the strength**  
(Você é a força)  
**That keeps me walking**  
(Que me mantém seguindo em frente)_

Ginny se segurava em Harry, os dois trêmulos; Ron não saberia quem precisava de mais consolo. Bill se afastara de Fleur para abraçar Charlie, os dois com remorso de não terem estado mais próximos do irmão. O pai segurava George e o resto de forças que o rapaz tinha, enquanto a mãe andava em círculos, acarinhando o suéter com a letra "F" - _de Feorge_, lembrou-se Ron.

E Percy. Solto. Perdido. Isolado em seus pensamentos.

Ron soltou delicadamente os dedos de Hermione dos seus, forçando um sorriso breve, para garantir que estava bem.

"Vou falar com Percy", ele disse em voz baixa. A garota assentiu.

A cada passo que Ron dava para perto do irmão, aquela vontade de rir dava lugar a um grito desesperado, entalado na garganta. Talvez sua amplitude emocional fosse agora a de uma colher de sopa.

Tocou o ombro do irmão, que se assustou e empurrou a ponte dos óculos com força no nariz. Ficou olhando dentro dos olhos de Ron, azuis como os seus, como se procurasse palavras para se expressar, as forças que já lhe faltavam, uma razão para aquilo estar acontecendo.

Ou simplesmente porque os olhos de Fred também eram azuis.

"Ele estava falando comigo… me chamou de Perce e disse…", mas ele não conseguiu terminar. Olhou para um ponto distante, certamente relembrando dos últimos segundos de Fred. "Eu fui realmente um idiota. Eu é que deveria…"

"Cala a boca, Percy", interrompeu Ron, "Ninguém deveria nada, simplesmente aconteceu. Aconteceu. Fred está morto". Então ele também ficou sem palavras. Falar aquilo em voz alta parecia matar Fred novamente.

"Mamãe está derrotada. Todos estão. George…", Percy olhou para o irmão, que se sentara ao lado do túmulo do gêmeo, ainda entorpecido. "E o que eu fiz para essa família? Fui um grande retardado por anos e só voltei agora…"

"Nunca é tarde para se arrepender, Percy. Eu, por exemplo…", ele teve dúvidas se contaria o episódio com o Deluminiador, mas aquilo podia salvar mais alguém.

_**You are the hope**  
(Você é a esperança)  
**That keeps me trusting**  
(Que me faz continuar acreditando)_

"Quando eu estava viajando com Harry e Hermione, nós nos deparamos com nossas piores faces. Fome, frio, ansiedade, nós estávamos juntos em condições que nunca passamos. Nos decepcionávamos por pequenas falhas, já que cada um tinha uma função. E…", ele parou, pensando se era a hora de tocar no nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. "eu não aguentei a pressão. Abandonei os dois sozinhos, no meio de uma floresta qualquer e fugi. Fugi, Percy. Abandonei meus amigos".

Ron engoliu seco, porque repetir aquela narrativa era relembrar o quão idiota ele fora, e o quão perigosa fora a sua ação impensada.

"Quando Dumbledore morreu, ele deixou de herança alguns de seus objetos… para Harry, Hermione e para mim. Ganhei seu Deluminiador"

"O que raios é isso?", Percy parecia deslumbrado, um pouco aéreo da realidade cruel à sua volta.

"Ele acende e apaga as luzes. Mas faz mais do que isso. No Natal, uma bola de luz saiu dele. Brilhante. Linda. Emanava confiança. E então ela entrou em mim, no meu coração. Pode rir…"

Mas Percy não riu.

"Eu aparatei e vi Harry. A luz me levou até eles. Era mais do que uma luz, Percy. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Hermione me chamando. Era amor, Percy. Meu, dela, de Harry. Era amor pelos meus amigos. Era a coragem que estava dentro de mim e eu não sabia. Era minha chance de me redimir. E foi o que eu fiz"

Percy voltou o olhar para Ron, as lentes dos óculos embaçadas do choro não contido. Era como se pedisse desculpas, como se pedisse pra voltar. Mas ele já havia voltado.

Os dois se abraçaram e o mais velho desabou no ombro do mais novo. Talvez os dois nunca houvessem tido, em todos aqueles anos, tanto contato. Talvez os dois não tivessem muito em comum. Mas eram irmãos, afinal. Eram homens que perderam o rumo, mas que estavam de volta.

"Fred…", murmurou Percy. "Acho que ele ia rir dessa história de bolinha de luz".

_Deve ser histeria momentânea_, pensou Charlie ao ver Percy e Ron rindo a alguma distância.


End file.
